ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Teenagers Movie/Credits
Additional Voices Ava Acres Isabella Acres Jonathan Aibel Carlos Alazraqui Kelly Asbury Dee Bradley Baker James Baxter Bob Bergen Glenn Berger Cody Cameron Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta Mary Jo Catlett Catherine Cavadini Joel Crawford Ryan Crego Jim Cummings Grey DeLisle Rich B. Dietl John DiMaggio Eric Goldberg Hamish Grieve Sawyer Jones Brittany Kikuchi Bert Klein Liam Knight Phil LaMarr Lauren MacMullan Tress MacNeille Jack McGraw Madeleine McGraw Emily Nordwind Raymond S. Persi Peter Ramsey Jim Reardon Molly Reardon David Silverman April Stewart Tara Strong Jill Talley Fred Tatasciore Conrad Vernon Frank Welker Billy West Marlon West Ariel Winter Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Assistant Director Brad Ferguson Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Line Producers Julian Coutts Elizabeth Rondelet Animation Director Tom Jolliffe Assistant Animation Director Christos Katopodis Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Assistant Art Director Vesna Mostovac Production Design Supervisor Myrthus Nacario Production Designer Christian Nelson Design Design Supervisor T.K. Labus Design Coordinator Renae Ruddock Character and Prop Designers Rossi Gifford Mandy James Bojan Redzic Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Roger Chiasson Storyboard Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Caroline Hung Blair Kitchen T.K. Labus Chris Land Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Nadine Wagner Dermot Walshe Samantha Youssef Storyboard Revisionists Mitch Manzer Matt Wilson Storyboard Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Posing Posing Supervisor Roger Chiasson Lead Posing Artist Jonathan Phillips Posing Artists Jeremy Cardarelli Kezia Ma Mike McDougall Chris Ramsarran Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Mike Fowler Layout Designer Chris Yau Layout Artists Christina Butterfield Rich Dannys Loughlin Dyer Greg Gibbons Robin K. Herman Kenji Iwata Kim Yoo Jin T.K. Labus Bojan Redzic Bart Sarmazian Sean Wickett Layout Coordinator Renae Ruddock Animation Animation Supervisor David Jenkins Animation Coordinator Ty Hudecki Junior Animation Coordinator Elise Vine Animators Leah Alcantara Steve Baker Steph Braithwaite Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Brad Ferguson Mike Fowler Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Caroline Hung Kenji Iwata Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Mitch Manzer Deanna Marsigliese Adam Massicotte Satjit Matharu Mike McDougall Mike Milligan Christian Nelson Pablo Nilo Shannon Penner Jonathan Philips Jens Pindal Michael Pjawka Chris Ramsarran Bojan Redzic Shane Root Jenny Rutz Bart Sarmazian Katia Savelieva Michael To Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Matt Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Samantha Youssef Qi Zhang Background Background Supervisor Vladan Ignjatovic Background Designer Greg Gibbons Background Painters Linette L. Derrick T.K. Labus Kim Linn Vesna Mostovac Elena Quast Sean Wickett Background Coordinator Kat Curwin Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Jean-Sebastien Duclos Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Deanna Marsigliese Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Lynn Yamazaki Kenny Yang Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Weronika Kapelanska Sandy Kellerman Blair Kitchen Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Kezia Ma Adam Massicotte Mike Milligan Shannon Penner Hong Qi Vitoria Quane Cilbur Rocha Hyung-Im Son Nadine Wagner Sean Wickett Cory Wilson Lynn Yamazaki Samantha Youssef Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Shannon Penner Lead Visual Effects Artist David Alexander Visual Effects Artists Angeline Bouvier Christina Butterfield Lead Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Darren Donovan Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Bob Cowan Assistant Visual Effects Animation Supervisor Ian Mah Lead Visual Effects Animator Dan Turner Visual Effects Animators Jeff Astolfo Sean Branigan Lee Cadieux Natalie Garceau-Turner Honh Sik Kim Biljana Milicevic Lorenzo Del Bianco Raymond Pang Peter Wang Seung-soo Yun Assistant Visual Effects Animators Robyn Boyko Mike Dobson Darren Donovan Aputik Gardiner Ron Kilbride Louise Kiner Roger Liu Kevin McGibbon Greg Parker Debra Pugh Compositing Compositing Supervisor Jack Carr Compositing Artists Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Shannon Penner Oleh Prus CGI Animation CG Supervisor David Alexander CG Modelers Adam Li Chen Li Milad Mojab Kenn Senoron CG Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Shannon Penner Digital Production Color Stylist Joshua Im Scene Planners Erica Staples Natali Topalovska Ink & Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink & Paint Artists Christina Butterfield Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Sean Wickett Scanning and Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning and Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Head of Production Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Production & Hiring Coordinator Sally Walker Hudecki Pre & Post Production Coordinator Luke Boyko-Phelan Animatic & Picture Editor Adam Garner Production Bookkeepers Erin Pientka William Sanson System Administrators Ceferino Asido Simon Daley Jade Gonsalves Production Assistants Lilly Tran Gaby Ventura Production Executive Assistant Sonia Xavier Production Accountants Daurio Franklin Jeff Kulbak Financing Assistance TEAM Financing Group Canada Legal Denton Canada LLP Jim Russell Reisman Law Hatty Reisman Bardel Entertainment Crew Additional Animation Production by Bardel Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producers Delna Bhesania Barry Ward Line Producer Elin Anderson Creative Director Florian Wagner Layout Layout Supervisors Don Fuller John Hill Layout Artists Allison Chan Bong Macarayan Animation Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Director Nathan Litz Animation Supervisors Victor Marchetti Nick Vallinakis Animators Krista Baron Graham Bustard Chris Chan Kaylea Chard Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Lubke Seid Kritika Seshadri Justin Smith Johnny Tesoro Animation Revisionist Denny Lu Animation Coordinator Kent McCormick Background Background Supervisor Don Fuller Background Artists Irina Golina Sagatelian Caitie O'Rourke Eda Soong Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up and Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging Clean-up Artist Vince Orcullo Inbetween Artist Felix Betschart Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor Chris Browne Visual Effects Artist Ravinder Brar Compositing Compositing Supervisor Bert Dennison Compositor Christian Stokes CGI Animation CG Supervisor Masaki Jeffrey CG Modeling Artist Eric Cheung CG Texturing Artist Tim Yang CG Animators Nigel Hunter Justin Lee Tom Roth Bob Taylor CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Zachary Mallett Production Production Manager Deacon Publicover Production Supervisor John Rix Production Coordinators Athena Cho Laurel Montgomery Production Assistant Dallas Parker Head of Production Greg DeWinter President Barry Ward Chief Executive Officer Delna Bhesania Vice President of Production Bonnie Pritzker Chief Technology Officer Darcy Reno Director of Finance & Business Affairs Richard Grieve Controller Daniel Masuda Operations Director Sanja Zoric Human Resources Director Anne Denman Senior Human Resources Manager Monica Tsai Toon City Animation Crew Additional Animation Production by Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Director Colin Baker Unit Producer Orlando Verde Unit Digital Supervisor Julius Legaspi Unit Technical Supervisor Alex Misalucha Unit Coordinator Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Storyboard Storyboard Supervisors Alex Casin Jerome Hiram Co Storyboard Artists James Arboldea Romy Garcia Michael Gorospe Elmer Medina Anthony Ramos Terence Roldan Alvin Sarthou Aaron Stannard Armand Wong Layout Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Aldrin Abesamis Layout Checker Aldrin Abesamis Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Alfredo Doris Julius Gopez Leomel Gueta Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Toti Llaneta Joddie Lopez Moise Macasinag Mike Mercado Jimmy Paulbos Jeffrey Riveira Floyd Riveira Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Carlos Tino, Jr. Animation Animation Supervisors Bienifer Flores Rolando Sabado Assistant Animation Supervisor Jerome Hiram Co Animation Director Sabrina Spellman Assistant Animation Director Rolando Sabado Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Colin Baker Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Booke Bouns Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Alfred Cantuba Carlo Christopher Anacin Ojiemar Cinco Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Bryce De La Cruz Agnes De Vera Aylene Dela Cruz Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Edgardo Francisco Gilbert Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Joseph Jubilee Balderas Dante La Torre Boy Lacampuena Jerome Lagasca Julius Legaspi Abe Legaspi Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Jose Mari Santiago Gabriel Mase Alex Misalucha Gary Mooney Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Joel Pangilian Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Avito Ruina Neil Ryan Agnes Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Joma Santiago Dino Santos Alstaire Sarthou Evangelina Sorian Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Arnold Taroy Lito Taroy Jonathan Tinsay Orlando Verde Noel Villano Danilo Wabe Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisors Russ Mooney Alvin Sarthou Clean-up Leads Adelfo Manao Alain Tagpuno Clean-up Animation Checker Ramil Gonzaga Clean-up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Jonathan Ayop Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Darwin Camero Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Emmanual De Mesa Mike De Vega Pretz Dela Torre Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Ricardo Francisco Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Juanito Intino, Jr. Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Dawn Macute Buddy Maderazo Francis Madronio Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Arlyn Miraflor Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Juan Paragas Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Florante Runia Leo Saluna May Salunga Gilyn Sambo Alvin Sarthou Raymond Sayo Joel Sengco Noel Sollis Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Krizel Villalon Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Norman Baculi Inbetween Director Aaron Stannard Inbetween Leads Ramil Gonzaga Michael Pattison Inbetween Checker Armand Wong Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Background Background Supervisors May Laxamana Adlel Manao Buddy Maderazo Background Painters Roland Ralboa Mabbi Besa Gerry Caberea Joel Castillo Jaide Coronado Joseph Cu Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Jay Jalmanzar Angie Legaspi Joy Mechado Annie Magparangalan Edgar Nito Hector Reyes Johnny Rosales Dulce Sarmiento Asher Sasis Edward Sucgang Background Clean-up Supervisor Anthony Ramos Background Clean-up Artists Pretz Dela Torre Arlyn Miraflor Jun Paragas Gilyn Sambo Raymond Sayo Krizel Villalon Effects Effects Supervisor Akiblas Flores Effects Animators Delfin Abrio Christopher Anacin Arnold Bambao Enrico Cablin Alfredo Cantuba Josefino Celerio James Cenizal Crisano De Jesus Nino De Jesus Gem Deseo Herbert Dimol Nadja Guasch William Guittap Richard Lu Mark Malonjao Dan Obligar Remegio Soriano, Jr. Apollo Soriano Effects Clean-up Artists Morela Basa Arlene Dela Torre Jose Jeline Laporga Effects Inbetweeners Jaime Carigma Eric Galit Dennis Juz CGI Animation CG Supervisor Terence Roldan CG Coordinator Anthony Gianan CG Technical Directors Jet "The Le Gasp Guy" Legaspi Oliver Magno Maria Dolores Paculan Martin Sacramento CG Animation Supervisor Mylene Santos CG Animators Christian Paulo Abao Evangelina Balnaja Gilbert Francisco Jogimie Gan Miguel Gregorio Robert Ocon George Villaflor CG Modeling Lead Sesinio Ampongan Jr. CG Modeler Marvin Baluyot CG Texturing Lead Dino De Guzman CG Texturing Artists Love Asis Amabel Bonot Darwin Camero Grace Tenorio CG Lighting Supervisor Dino De Guzman CG Lighting Artist Ryan De Guzman CG Compositing Supervisor Archie Delos Santos CG Compositors Maracel Sj. Avenido Leo Castillo Thelmo Thelmo Glen Velarde CG Production Coordinator Rain Medina CG Production Assistants Cherry Alba Mary Ann Antonio Ann Asuncion Digital Production Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor James Arboleda Assistant Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor Elmer Medina Scene Planning Artist Louie C. Jhocson Lead Compositor Ross Brillantes Compositors Antonio Cardiente Mary Ann Carreon Melvyn Carreon Allan Dayauon Roberto Dia Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Color Managers Jonathan Cu Mike Icaro Color Stylists Marilyn Pasana Mary Liane Veloso Animation Checking Jeffrey Gongon Rolando Talactac Jr. Digital Ink & Paint Checking Dennis Fabros Final Color Checking Melvyn Anthony Carreon Scanning Junior Bartolome Marvin Dela Cruz Jonathan Mercado Alvin Mogul Glenn Ford Mogul X-Sheet Director Marlene Robinson May X-Sheet Timer Don Judge X-Sheet Encoders Gilfred Jarin Ernie Siriban Line Test Operators Brendo Cayabyab Dominador Macute Digital Production Coordinator Leo Quizon Digital Production Assistant Allen Domingo Digital Production Manager Jonathan Tinsay Avid Editorial Avid Editorial Supervisor Noel Dionisio Avid Editors Margi Hoy Peter Jennings Production Operations Manager Jonathan Tinsay Production Supervisor Raymond Iacovacci Production Manager Tobee Barretto Production Coordinator Lenlen Tolentino Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Production Associate Dee de Leon Production Accountant Allan Paguio Digital Dailies Editors Rolan Arellano Maracel Avenido Chrysler Cayabyab Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Production by Mercury Filmworks CEO/President/Executive Producer Clint Eland Supervising Producer Marianne Culbert Producer Chantal Ling Executive in Charge of Production Jerry Popowich Head of Studio Jefferson Allen Animation Director Graham MacDonald Art Director Shi Chang Storyboard Storyboard Supervisor Robb Pratt Lead Storyboard Artist Becky Cassady Storyboard Artists Troy Adomitis Tom Bernardo Christian Larocque Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Additional Storyboard Artists Derek Bond Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Storyboard Artist Cindy Banks Morrow Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Jason Armstrong Clayton McKenzie Morrow Storyboard Revisionists Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Kataneh Vahdani Design Character Design Supervisor Steve Lambe Lead Character Designer Jose Zelaya Senior Character Designer Erika Worthylake Character Designers Jordan Voth Darren Ward Additional Character Designer Kenny E. Thompkins Assistant Character Designer Kevin Pawlak Background Design Supervisor Colin Stimpson Background Designers Barry Atkinson Melissa Suber Christopher Tsirgiotis Dave Williams Visual Development Supervisor Kenny Thompkins Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Layout Supervisors Nol L. Meyer Damon O'Beirne Layout Lead Paul Felix Layout Artists Ralph Sosa Dave Williams Animation Animation Supervisor Collin Tsandilis Animators Barry Atkinson Becky Cassady Mike Inman Steve Lambe Kevin Pawlak Colin Stimpson Melissa Suber Kenny E. Thompkins Christopher Tsirgiotis Jordan Voth Darren Ward Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Background Background Supervisors Barry Atkinson Ruben Hickman Kenny Thompkins Background Artists Troy Adomitis Jason Armstrong Tom Bernardo Derek Bond Christian Larocque Cindy Banks Morrow Kevin Pawlak Melissa Suber Calvin Suggs Kataneh Vahdani Dave Williams Clean-up and Inbetween Clean-up Artists Calvin Suggs Dave Williams Jose Zelaya Clean-up Animator Debbie Forster Inbetween Artist Rudi Bloss Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisor John Dillon Visual Effects Designers Michel Gagné Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists Bob Bennett Jeff Howard Kevin O'Neil Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Felipe Cerdán Noe Garcia Dan Lund David (Joey) Mildenberger Van Shirvanian Philip Vigil Visual Effects Assistant Animators Felipe Cerdan Noe Garcia Van Shirvanian Compositing Compositing Supervisor Marc Fortin Compositing Artist Robin Baker CGI Animation CG Supervisor Mark Donald CG Animation Leads David Couchariere Carlos Puértolas CG Animator Daniel Tynan Production Production Manager Christie Cameron Production Coordinator Sarah Laight Production Assistant Kevin MacDonald Wang Film Productions Crew Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Executives in Charge of Production Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Head of Production James Wang Art Director Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen James Wang Danny Yeh Layout Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Supervising Animation Directors Bunis Yang Jack Yen Animation Directors Joe Chen Susan Chen Andrew Hiseh Alice Ho Mori Lee Elton Lee Kirk Lin Gin Liu Dave Marshall Danny Yeh Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Perry Chen Snow Chen Dan Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Orma Huang Michael Huang Hsiang Huang Mei Jiu Cat Li Mike Li Dawson Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Chun Mao Jiang Frog Shi Bee Shyu Nicole Wang Roger Wang Panny Wang Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Yi Zhi Shyu Clean-up Animation Key Clean-up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-Up Artists Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Digital Production Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Overseas Animation Production by Rough Draft Studios Korea Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producers Kyung-suk Park Gregg Vanzo Overseas Co-Executive Producer Hyejoon Yun Overseas Producer Claudia Katz Overseas Supervising Producer Chulho Kim Overseas Animation Supervisor Scott Mansz Layout Head of Layout Hyunkyu Lee Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Canuck Honjyio Hyundai Young Kim Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Sunyook Miskioso Jung Hyundai Sheong Suchli Sunyoom Gregg Sunyoomio Suasion Syuejoon Lium Miller Vanzco Lium Raymond Vanzco Syria Sheong Zhaun Animation Animation Directors In Soo Ahn Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Sukkyu Kim Jae Bok Lee Sang Kyun Shin Hee Man Yang Additional Animation Directors Dong Soo Lee Jun Hee Yoo Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Hyunju Ahn Young Sook Byun Myoung Sook Cha Su Mee Cho Yoon Min Cho Byung Choon Choi Hayan Choi Munsuk Choi Young Dal Choi Myunghee Do Syuoon Heong Uyijoon Heong Jyuioon Jin Heong Young Jin Heong Heong Raymond Heong Eunbong Jang Seong Hee Jang Hye Jin Jeong Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Kyu Haw Jo Mee Sun Jo Hinjyun Jung Sook Taek Jung Young Mi Jung Sunyi Jyuioon Chul Kang Kyung Wook Kang Min Kyung Kang Soo Jung Kang Duk Hoo Kim Eueyoon Jin Kim Hyung Jung Kim Hyung Tae Kim Kijin Kim In Ho Kim Jae Young Kim Joon Sik Kim Jong Sang Kim Mal Sook Kim Mihee Kim Sukgyu Kim Sun Kyu Kim Sun Young Kim Sung Hoon Kim Syukioon Kim Yoo Sung Kim Young Nam Kim Sunyook Kimbo Syueio Kong Hyuk Joong Kwon Byung Hwa Lee Changho Lee Ho Sik Lee Jonghuk Lee Kun Lee Soojin Lee Sun Jae Lee Yunjung Lee Lin Jeong Lium Suykoon Lium Mi Kyung Myung Eun Young Park Jungwoo Park Kyung Sook Park Sung Hye Park Tae Hyun Park Keumja Ryu Kun Ha Shin Ki Soung Jin Syuejoon Hyejoon Vanzco Yujion Jin Vanzco Yong Bae Won Kyu Dae Yeon Sung Hee Yim Seung Jin Yoo Mi Sun Yoon Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Heads of Assistant Animation Soungsuk Cho Bo Young Sung Chief Assistant Animator Sungsoon Cho Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators Soojung Ahn Sunhee Ahn Kyungsun Bae Kap Soo Baek Mi Yeon Bang Sil Hee Bang Jung Won Byun Mee Jin Cha Hye Jin Cho Mee Ra Cho Mijung Cho Namhee Cho Yangsook Cho Dae Kwon Choi Myung Shim Choi Yeonyeol Choi Lee Sang Eun Hyunrim Ha Mi Jin Han Eun Ju Hwang Ji Yeon Hwang Sooyoung Hwang Kyunghee Jang Kyungsoon Jeon Misun Jeon Aeh Kyung Jeong Mee Jung Jeong Young Sil Jeong Eun Ju Ji Moon Sun Jo Hyun Mi Jung Eun Joo Jung Younghee Jung Jung Ha Kang Meeok Kang So Young Kang Youngmee Kang Bo Min Kim Eun Hee Kim Heeyeon Kim Hyeran Kim Jinah Kim Jin Hee Kim Jin Sook Kim Joo Sik Kim Meeyea Kim Mijin Kim So Yeon Kim Yumee Kim Yeon Joo Koh Bo Young Koo Byungjo Kwon Junghoon Kim Daesoo Lee Hae Kyoung Lee Haw Soon Lee Hye Ryun Lee Hyunhee Lee Mee Sook Lee Sangeun Lee So Hee Lee Sun Mi Lee Yunkyung Lee Hyung Ju Lim Soo Kyoung Lim Mikyung Moon Suksoon Noh Eunmi Oh In Hwa Oh Kyung Ja Oh Ran Kyung Oh Kyu Young Ohn Hee Jeong Park Hyun Joo Park Jung Il Park Junhee Park Yoo Jin Park Eun Young Seo Sukyung Seo Ki Jung Shim Hyun Joo Shin Ji Young Son Mijung Song Min Hwa Song Sun Ok Yoo Jin Young Yu Meehyang Won Minah Yang Jinyoung Yu Sunok Yu Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones Cynthia Neil Knizek David Lee Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Animation Check Supervisor Mi Hwa An Animation Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Jung Kim-Wolf Hye Ja Kim Sock Hee Kim Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jong Bum Park Animation Technical Directors Woosung Jung Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CGI Animation CG Director Scott Vanzo CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Layout Artist Don W. Kim CG Animators Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Jang Hwan Cho Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Chris Stover Eric Whited Charlie Winter CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Seung Woo Hong Na Young Kim Hyun Joo Lee Sang Hyuk Oh Eun Ha Park Hyun Joo Park Yeon Suk Ryu Sang Won Seo Sang Keum Shin Jung Hee Yim Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Digital Production Head of Digital Animation Woosung Jung Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan and X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Digital Camera Digital Camera Chief Se Ho Na Digital Camera Operators Hyun Wook Cho Min Seok Ji Tae Hoon Lee Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chiefs Hyun Ah Kim Soo Jin Yim Digital Ink and Paint Artists Hye Sun An Ki Nam An Kang Sook Baek Young In Choi Young Sook Hong Nam Young Jeong Ok Seon Jim Nam Young Jung Do Hee Kim Eun Young Kim Hye Sun Kim Jin Hee Kim Kwi Ok Kim Snag Hee Kim Kang Jae Lee Yae Yoon Lee Sang Eun Park Seung Ok Shin Jung Hee Yim Hye Yeop Yoon Seol Hee Yoon Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Heads Eun-Young Lee Mi-Young Lee Digital Background Painting Chiefs So Yeon Choi Kyung Hee Kang Eun Seo Park Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Soo Eun Ahn Eun Soo Ban So Yeon Choi Chung Ran Eum Hyoung Hak Han Sun Young Jang Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Eun Young Lee Mi Young Lee Mee Jin Park Min Jeong Seo Pil Seung Shin Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Heads Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Digital Systems Digital Systems Chief Hae Jin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital Systems Administrators Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Yunsuk Lee Jeffrey Perlmutter Yeon Suk Ryu Digital Editorial Digital Editorial Head Hae Jin Park Digital Editors Yun Suk Lee Yeon Suk Ryu Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Head of Production Operations Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha South Korea Production Support Heads Jin Won Seo Kichul Yeon South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin South Korea Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Senior Head of Production Translation Yeonhwa Jeong Heads of Production Translation Youngwon Kim Hyunjung Lee Production Translators Gahyun Baek Young Jin Jeon Mirae Lee Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Digital eMation Crew Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation Supervising Directors Dongwon Jung Youngwon Jung Jinsung Kim Taejoon Kim Sungwoo Lee Production Staff Ashley Hee-Eun Bae Sujin Jung Agatha Sarim Kim Scarlet Sookyung Kim Kyoonmin Lee Sunmi Park Sangkyung Seo Ini Song Animation Animation Directors Jinhyun Choi Jinyul Jang Dongwon Jung Yungwon Jung Bong-Guen Kim Jae-Ong Kim Jinsung Kim Daekwon Lee Sungchan Lee Mikyung Myung Yungsan Park Seung-Woo Yang Ikhwan Yim Kyungwon Yim Layout Artists Jongkwee Bae Yoonkyung Jo Yung-Woon Jo Gabchun Jung Myung-Im Kang Byunghwee Kim Chang-Han Kim Joonchan Kim Seohan Kim Joonsoo Kwon Jihoon Lee Jongdale Lee Kyoochang Lee Kyungsoo Lee Eunghwan Oh Hyunjoo Park Sang-Il Shim Seungwoo Shin Jinchul Yang Kyungwon Yim Key Animators Kyunghyun Baik Aekyung Choi Jinhyun Choi Myungok Eum Jinsoo Hong Insul Hwang Kyungsook Hwang Jinyul Jang Hangduk Jo Jaegyoo Jo Namgil Jo Seungjoon Jung Yongsub Jung Yun-Goo Kang Bongkeun Kim Jaeong Kim Songpil Kim Sunjin Kim Yoonbae Kim Yungki Kim Daekown Lee Eunmi Lee Hyesook Lee Jaedong Lee Kidong Lee Soojong Lee Yangsoo Lee Youngbum Lee Kyungwook Min Mikyung Myung Hyunshik Nam Chang-Woo Park Hunkook Park Yangho Park Yunghee Shim Seunghoon Yang Jaejin Yoo Jaejin Yoo Kyungsang Yoo Yungtae Yoon Heung-Uk Yum Clean-up Animators Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Animators Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background Background Directors Jongnam Kim Haesung Kim Kyungsook Park Jinyang Lee Soon-Yi Heo Background Artists Eunkyung Ahn Minhee Ahn Imjung Choi Sunhee Heo Byungjoon Jun Haesung Kim Hyunjin Kim Seungchul Kim Dong-Gyoo Lee Jinyang Lee Myunghoon Lee Yung Hwan Lee Donghwan Oh Hyunhee Oh Joongho Park Kyungsook Park Yunmee Sung Jung-In Yang Checking Model Checkers Jinhee Choi Hyunja Kang Eunmi Kim Mijung Kim Minyun Lee Sunyung Lee Jaehee Oh Jinmi Park Wooram Shim Jinyung Song Kyungsook Yoo Animation Checkers Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Inbetween Checkers Naksoo Choi Chulki Hong Heejung Kim Namgi Kim Heenam Jo Mijung Jun Chulmin Kim Heejung Kim Myungho Kim Namgi Kim Yoojoong Kim Jong-Gook Lee Jinyung Yeo Final Checkers Pilmook Chae Hyowon Choi Yungra Jo Eunhee Jung Seungyong Jung Digital Production Color Stylists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon CG Animators Eddie Jaeil Byun Fatou Gassama Daeguen Hong Minji Kim Jungyoon Yang Hongsun Yoon Ink & Paint Artists Eunyung Ahn Sujin Ahn Yong Ahn Boyung Choi Sunyung Ham Jungbong Jang Moonsun Jang Woonrye Jung Yoonsuk Jung Yungmi Jung Bumji Kim Hwasoon Kim Jinee Kim Kiyeon Kim Miyung Kim Kyungran Koo Young-Eun Ko Jiae Lee Jiyun Lee Jung-In Lee Yeyoon Lee Yoonim Lee Hyojung Park Kyungmi Park Miyung Park Sang-Eun Park Sohee Park Younghee Park Heeok Shin Heeseu Sohn Misun Son Jungkyun Yoon Suk Yoon Compositing Artists Eun-Ah Ha Eunjoo Choi Jinho Heo Joori Jung Gang-Ok Kim Seungwhan Kim Kwanhyung Lee Siwon Lee Yooil Park Jaehyung Won Juhee Yang Twentieth Century Fox Executive Vice President/General Manager Marci Proietto Executive Vice President/Production Management Jacqueline Brown Vice President/Production Finance Robert Harpe Vice President/Publics and Communications Thomas E. Rothman Head of Designer Gerson Zweifach Vice President/Business Affairs John P. Nallen Vice President/Finance Carolyn Cassidy Vice President/Chief Technology Officer Rob Bredow Vice President/Animation Development Carrie Beck Vice President for TCF Services Douglas Reilly Senior Vice President, Marketing, and Finance Paul Southern Head of Human Resources Blaire Chaput Supervisor of Marketing Jennifer Zaccaro Supervisor of Management Steve Newman Creative Executive: Story Steve Blank Pablo Hidalgo Rayne Roberts Matt Martin Production Counter Andrew DeFrancais Production Finance Executive Gene Strange Post Production Supervisor Mike Blanchard Assistant Production Manager Darci Dubose Senior Manager: Legal Affairs Christopher Holm Finance Coordinator Diana Williams Post Production Accountant Michael Siglain Post Production Coordinator Cody Vanderburg Special Thanks to John Byrne Tony Isabella Bob Layton Olivier Coipel Walt Disney Studios Executive Vice President/Head of Theatrical Marketing Asad Ayaz Executive Vice President/Marketing Frank Chiocchi Executive Vice President/Publicity Michelle Sewell Vice President and International Creative Martha Morrison Vice President/Creative & Title Administration Stephanie J. Harris Senior Vice President/General Publicity Ryan Stankevish Senior Vice President/Creative Film Services Jackson George Senior Vice President/International Marketing Ticole Richards Vice President/Marketing Services Samantha Rosenberg Manager, Creative & Title Administration Kirk Ringberg General Manager of Digital Studio Leon Silverman Vice President/Content Technologies Marc Brandon Vice President/Sound Post Production Brian Saunders Post Production Post Production Director Jason Stiff Post Production Producer Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Post Production Assistant Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordinator Alexander Duke Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Picture Mill End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters Color Timers Chris DeLaGuardia Harry Muller Negative Cutter Mo Henry Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Kimberly Patrick Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Audio Engineers Leslie Ann Jones Chris Manning Audio Technicians Danny Caccavo Leff Lefferts Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Engineering Services Scott Levine Post Production Sound Accountant Renée Russo Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Sound Design Consultant Richard King ADR Editor Doc Kane ADR Supervisor Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Ava Acres Isabella Acres Lori Alan Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kelly Asbury Miles Bakshi Nina Bakshi Eva Bella Bob Bergen Jacob Bertrand Clancy Brown Catherine Cavadini Mitch Carter June Christopher Cam Clarke Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Jennifer Crystal Jennifer Darling Vicki Davis Debi Derryberry John DeMita Jessica DiCicco Rich B. Dietl Iris Dohrn Terri Douglas Pat Fraley Steele Gagnon Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Carter Hastings Bridget Hoffman Wendy Hoffman Richard Horvitz Sawyer Jones Tom Kenny Liam Knight Sam Lavagnino April Lawrence Katie Leigh Hope Levy Anne Lockhart Sherry Lynn Sofia Mali Danny Mann Mona Marshall Olivia Mattingly Mickie McGowan Madeleine McGraw Edie Mirman Emmett Mitchell Laraine Newman Jonathan Nichols Tony Pope Michelle Ruff Joshua Rush Gary Rydstrom Nicholas Stoller Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore Randy Thom Jacob Tremblay Marcelo Tubert Conrad Vernon Frank Welker Claudette Wells Billy West Ariel Winter ADR Recording Services by The Walt Disney Studios Burbank, California Music Additional Music Composed by Ilan Eshkeri Mark Mothersbaugh Brian Tyler Music Conducted by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Supervising Orchestrators Bruce Fowler Conrad Pope Orchestrators Pete Anthony Steve Bartek Frank Bennett Jean-Pascal Beintus Nicolas Charron Jane Cornish Jessica Dannheisser Brad Dechter Ricky Edwards Rick Giovinazzo Randy Kerber Julian Kershaw Andrew Kinney Kevin Kliesch Jon Kull Dave Metzger Sylvain Morizet Walter Murphy Bill Newlin Cameron Patrick William Ross James Sale Nan Schwartz James Shearman David Slonaker Clifford J. Tasner Orchestra Conductors Alexandre Desplat Nick Glennie-Smith Music Editors Christopher Benstead Chris Brooks Tom Carlson Dominick Certo Peter Clarke Andrew Dorfman Jim Harrison Daryl Kell Barbara McDermott David Olson Joe Rand Tim Ryan Jim Weidman Kirsty Whalley Temp Music Editor John Warhurst Music Preparation Mark Graham Booker White Score Mixers Slamm Andrews Brad Haehnel Joel Iwataki Jake Jackson Frank Wolf Assistant Engineers Lawrence Anslow Fiona Cruickshank Matt Jones Josh Margolis John Prestage Paul Pritchard Jack Sugden Keith Ukrisna Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Sue Mallet Marc Stevens Gina Zimmitti Music Programmers Romain Allender Rupert Cross Xavier Forcioli Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Arrangers Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorders Jonathan Allen Daniel Brown Jake Jackson Richard King Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Vocals London Voices Recorded at Abbey Road Studios The Newman Scoring Stage Air Lyndhurst Studios Vocals Recorded at British Grove Studios Mixed at Remote Control Productions Sony Pictures Studios Music Production Coordinator Steven Kofsky Score Production Coordinator Andrew Zack Soundtrack Available on Color by MPAA No. 56326 No animals, humans, and imaginary characters were harmed during the making of this film. © 2020 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. In Memory of Chris Reccardi (1964-2019) Created and Produced at Film Roman Woodland Hills, California and Rough Draft Studios Glendale, California Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures